


Looking into thier life

by caitpaige101



Series: Tumblr Promts [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, OC POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Prompt:Robron from an OC's point of view





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajesticGrape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticGrape/gifts).



> Heya guys. new fic based on a prompt

She was walking through the shop trying to find some bread. That's when she saw the two men. They were in the cereal aisle.

"Robert, You know I don't like those"

"Yeah but me and Liv do.."

"please Robert"

The taller, blonde haired man put the cereal back. She laughed to herself. She remembered when her and her partner used to argue over cereal.

"What are we supposed to get then Aaron. I swear if you suggest crunch nuts I will kill you."

"no you won't. you cant live with out me" He smirked making her laugh again

"I could if I tried hard but.."

"But that would require effort."

"Exactly"

She walked off to find her bread laughing at the men in her head. Around five minutes later she found the bread aisle but saw the two men again.

"Brown bread"

"Robert who in the world eats brown bread."

"well obviously people."

"Think about. when you wake up in the morning what bread do you want with your bacon"

The woman considered this a very good argument.

"Well..lets get 50/50 yeah"

"alright"  the shorter man said

Robert leaned down and pulled Aaron into a kiss. The kiss got deeper, the woman backed away slowly.

she walked to check out and there the couple was again. A trolley full of shopping. She noticed the glances they gave each other filled with love and lust. She saw how closed they stood and how their fingers laced together like they were made for each other. She could see how much the shorter man loved the blond one.She then felt a hand slip into hers.

"Rosa what's wrong " Her girlfriend asked

"Nothing sky. Just remembering when we used to go shopping together. Do you remember the arguments over the cereal."

"Will never forgot."

Rosa looked back to the two men. Even if she didn't know them she could tell. They loved each other.

* * *

"Aaron?"

"hmm"

"I think that lady is staring at us" he said nodding his head towards Rosa

"Rob"

"Yeah"

"why are there coco-pops in the basket.."

"um..i was hoping you wouldn't see that.."

"what am I going to do with you"

"i don't know..maybe kiss me?"

* * *

"sky"

"Rosa"

"they remind me of us. look at their eyes"

"Full of love"

"exactly."

"Rosa"

"yeah"

"why did you get 50/50 bread and not brown."

"well.. when you have a bacon sandwich what bread would you rather have it on.." she argued back.

"good point."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can submit prompts to me two ways..  
> 1) message me on tumblr (cait-p@tumblr.com)  
> 2)Leave a comment of your prompt here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246149
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this


End file.
